1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device system and a mobile device that are capable of handing a plurality of mobile devices as a group.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-264745, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the diversification of information, when people go out, in many cases, they carry multiple mobile devices having various functions, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, information communication terminals, digital cameras, and music players (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-9879).
Along with this trend, a technology for preventing users from forgetting to carry a mobile device when going out and misplacing a mobile device outside the home has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-60544).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-60544 discloses a technology for periodically sending and receiving location information between a wireless key and a communication phone terminal, determining the distance therebetween on the basis of the information, and providing an alert when the determined distance becomes longer than a predetermined value when the user forgets to carry the mobile device.